Silent Night
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Bobby gives Alex something special for Christmas.


Title: Silent Night

Author: untapdtreasure

Pairing: Goren & Eames

Rating: K+

Summary: Bobby gives Alex something special for Christmas.

A/N: written for the Christmas fic-a-thon at ci_fans_unite on livejournal. I hope you enjoy it.

Alex glanced at her modest looking tree. It was bare of presents except for one neatly wrapped package. She pulled her knees up to her chest. The present belonged to her partner. Where was he? She had invited him over hours ago.

She watched the lights twinkle on the tree. Her eyes drifted closed. Her feelings for him had grown over the last few years. Grown into more than just friendship. She tried so hard not to let them show, but he was a very intelligent man. He had to have clued into her feelings by now.

She hated how quiet her new apartment was that night. She was supposed to have children by now and a man to wrap her in his arms when she laid down to sleep at night. Why was she so alone?

She sniffled back tears and wiped her cheeks on her knees. She whispered, "You can't fall apart now, Eames. Not now."

Then the knock sounded on her door. She stood slowly, wiping her face and praying that her tears didn't show. She opened the door and there he stood. The man that caused her heart so much confliction. She stepped back. "Come inside..."

He pushed passed her, bringing the cold in with him. He rubbed his gloved hands together. "I'm sorry I'm late. My car broke down as I was leaving Lewis'. We just finished getting it going." He glanced around at the darkened apartment. "Everybody's already gone?" He frowned. "I'm really sorry, Eames."

She shrugged and smiled. "There's still plenty of food. I can make some coffee." She didn't care anymore that he was late. She was just happy that he was there with her.

He nodded and started to remove his coat and gloves. He handed her a small sack of presents. "These are for your nieces and nephews. I wasn't sure what they'd like..."

She took them and surprised herself by hugging him tightly. "They'll love them."

His arms went around her, returning her hug. His heart pounded loudly at having her so close. He closed his eyes as his lips kissed the top of head. "There's something for you in that bag too.."

She looked up at him then. Warmth had rushed through her at his soft kiss. "Yeah?" she asked eagerly. Her cheeks tinged pink. She was certain he couldn't see that though with the lights on her tree providing the only light in the room.

She took his hand in her free hand and tugged him to the floor beside the tree. "I got you something as well." She handed it to him before dumping out the sack of toys to find the one labeled just for her.

He chuckled softly. She was so cute. He'd never seen her this excited. "It's not much..."

She smiled at him and insisted, "It's perfect."

He raised his eyebrows. "You haven't even opened it yet..."

She shrugged. "It's from you, Bobby. That's all that matters." She tore eagerly into the package that was meant for her. She had tears in her eyes. "Bobby..." She looked up at him as she held the Santa mug in her hands. It had been carefully pieced back together. "You saved it?"

He nodded. "I know that was your last present from Joe..." He had felt horrible for breaking it in the first place. He had just been to over eager to show her something he'd found in their investigation. She had kept a straight face for him, but later, shen she returned from the lady's room, he had seen the redness in her eyes from crying.

She hugged him again, trying not to break down. "I told you I would love it. I don't know what to say...but thank you so much." She pulled back, meeting his eyes. "You have no idea what this means to me."

His hand moved up to cup her cheek. "I think I kind of do..."

She leaned into his touch, his warmth. She closed her eyes. "We need to talk."

He leaned forward then, catching her mouth tenderly with his own. The kiss lingered for a long moment until he felt her lips parting and her hand move into his salt and pepper curls.

The kiss deepened as she set the mug aside carefully on her carpetted floor. It was time to let the past go and move on with the future. His hands carefully circled her waist as he lowered her back to the floor.

"I love you," whispered into the air from both of them in the same moment. Their lips met again and they made love right there in front of her Christmas tree. It was soft and slow and the most honest they had ever been with one another.

Afterwards when he held her close, he closed his eyes. "Eames..."

She kissed his chest as her fingers lightly drew circles on his stomach. She had her eyes closed. She felt warmth all the way to her soul. "Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

She lifted her head, kissing him again. She pulled back to whisper, "Merry Christmas, Bobby."


End file.
